


The Bodyguard

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 21:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: "Aerys sent you?"





	The Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [O Guarda-Costas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097014) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

At first Jaime thought the bodyguard job for the Targaryen family was going to be incredibly boring, that the only reason his father had arranged this for him was to convince him to drop that stupid idea and return to business school.. But this turned out not to be the case, Aerys was one of the richest and most loathsome men in the country which had led to a reasonable number of attacks and even a couple of assassination attempts. But still the still days when all he did was stay in the house weren't that bad, because he often had Elia's company on those.

Technically they'd known each other since they were kids, their moms were best friends, and sometimes they joked that their kids were gonna get married one day and they would be sharing grandchildren, which even at that age made Elia blush and Jaime uncomfortable because he knew how much Cersei hated when they said these things. But Elia’s mom went to the other side of the country to take over the family business, the visits started to happen much less frequently, until eventually these simply stopped happening with or without the company of her children and Jaime only went to see Elia Martell again when they were adults and she was already Elia Targaryen.

She recognized him on his first day at work for the Targaryen family she greeted him and for a few minutes they talked. It became a pattern, little conversations about random things, nothing too serious, something casual but still surprisingly enjoyable. She was smart and sweet, always smiling, she laughed at his sarcastic comments and brought him snacks every once in a while, seeing her entering a room always made him slightly excited.

Elia wasn't smiling that day though, he knew why, everyone knew, it seemed the only thing on the news in the last hours, Elia's husband had been exchanging emails with a fourteen-year-old girl for months and now they were both missing.

"Aerys sent you?" She asked.

"Yes, he wants to know if you have any idea where Rhaegar might be"

"I already told everything I knew to the police, I gave the address of all properties that are in his name"

"Okay"

"Is that all Jaime?"

"Are you alright ?"

"I assume this is your question and not Aerys's, in the interview he gave on the news he said it was my fault all of this, that I didn't know how to satisfy my husband" she said and sat on the living room couch.

Jaime closed the door and sat beside her.

“Aerys is an asshole”

"He would fire you if he heard you saying that"

“I know, but that doesn't change the facts, he's an asshole”

Elia laughed lightly, and Jaime could smell a bit of alcohol coming from her lips.

"Where are the kids?" He asked.

“With my brother, I needed to be alone”

"Do you want me to leave ?"

"Not really, is coming here the last thing you have to do today?"

"Yes"

"Good because I opened a bottle of wine and I don't want to be the pathetic woman who finishes a bottle of wine alone"

They finished the bottle in an hour and Jaime propped her on his shoulder to carry her to bed, she sounded sleepy and her speech was slurred, but when he put her on her bed she said very clearly:

“Why did he do this to me? Why doesn't he love me anymore? ”

"I have no idea"

"Would you have loved me if I were your wife, if we had married as our mothers wanted us to?"

“I would have been a terrible husband”

"Would you run away with an underage girl?"

"No. But there are other ways to be a bad husband. ”

"I know, but if you just didn't do that you would already look like prince charming to me."

"You should sleep Elia, things might look better in the morning"

“I seriously doubt that, but thanks for the company.”

“Good night Elia”

“Good night Jaime”

He stood and went towards the door, but when his hand touched the doorknob he hesitated, he took a deep breath and said:

"I forgot to answer your question, if we had married I think I would love you, not the way I love my sister but I would love you, I know that now"

But Elia didn't hear that last part, she had already fallen asleep.


End file.
